


Happy Birthday Itachi

by RookieDrawer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood, Cute, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieDrawer/pseuds/RookieDrawer
Summary: Happy birthday to a boy that did not deserve all the pain he went through. So here is a scene before everything began to weigh this precious genius down.
Kudos: 15





	Happy Birthday Itachi




End file.
